


(Sweeter Than) Starlight

by Minja_Writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Punk and pastel, if there is i will tag and warn, pastel!john laurens, punk!alexander hamilton, short!john laurens, tall!alexander hamilton, there will be smut -- as of now: nothing heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minja_Writes/pseuds/Minja_Writes
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was unusual to say the least. In all ways, his habits, his style, and his relationships. John Laurens was a ball of sunshine that walked campus wearing the lightest colors and sipping strawberry milk. Needless to say, there was already an issue.-that punk/pastel au no one asked for, featuring tall!alex and short!john
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

Alexander Hamilton was unusual to say the least. In all ways, his habits, his style, and his relationships. John Laurens was a ball of sunshine that walked campus wearing the lightest colors and sipping strawberry milk. Needless to say, there was already an issue.

Alexander and John first met at the park. John was capturing pictures of all of the flowers and giggling to himself, lightly touching the petals of the flowers and grinning like he'd just seen color. Alex was sitting at a bench, scribbling furiously to try to escape himself. He was out of control, his hands occasionally tugged at his hair in anger. Then he suddenly saw John.

All puffy hair and light colors, sweet smiles and gentle movements. Alexander heard his bubbly laugh and knew he couldn't escape anymore. Each time John skipped through the park, Alex's pencil darted across the paper, writing poems and lines about him. He'd never thought much of it, and never told anyone. Each time, though, he wondered why John had such an effect on him.

Alexander's fingers once again tangled in his hair, trying to distract him from the gorgeous and cute boy skipping around the fountain like he was a child. A polaroid camera covered in rainbow-colored stickers dangled around his neck, bouncing with each skip.

John tuned, and grinned at Alexander, waving excitedly.

Alexander stared back, waving, trying his best to smile.

John turned away, spinning around.

Alexander tried scolding himself.

John skipped and laughed at a butterfly.

Alexander turned the other way and told himself to not bother.

John began to sing a nursery rhyme.

Alex melted, and gave in. He looked over at the boy. 

"Fuck."


	2. One: Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time they talk, and it's full of longing. pining, pining, pining.

The next time they met, Alexander was smoking outside of John's dorm. Alex was wearing quite the ensemble. His free hand dangled from the pocket of a leather jacket. He was wearing something that was so characteristically Alex: an old band t-shirt and some black jeans. He leaned against the railing of the stairs like he was super glued to the flimsy pipe. The cigarette dangling out of his fingers dropped ash onto his worn combat boots. The vision, even from John's dorm room window, was enough to drive him mad.

Alexander glanced up, and caught a glimpse of John's fluffy brown mane. His heart skipped a beat. Instantly, the cigarette was on the ground under his heel, and his hands went to fixing his hair. He caught another movement out of the corner of his eye, the curtains had shut. _They were pink.  
  
_After he chose his outfit, John went to put it on. He tugged on the blue suspender skirt over his dark blue shirt. The colorful fish on his shirt provided the fun pop of cute into John's outfit. It was the epitome of everything he loved. Memories of his last beach trip started to surface, and the small boy smiled at his reflection. One sour memory was enough to make him shake his head, and put on the matching choker. John took a deep breath, starting to remember why he was getting up before 2 PM on a saturday, and fought his hair into a fluffy high ponytail. He finished his look by tying a matching blue ribbon around his ponytail, and his favorite lavender shoes.

John smiled to himself in the mirror, chastising himself for being so forward... before just giggling and heading off.

\---

John took the stairs, his ponytail relentlessly bouncing up and down. He tried counting the steps as he went down to keep himself from being too fast.   
  
The thing is, John wanted to act like he didn't care. He wanted to be cool. John wanted to act like he'd never noticed Alexander leaning against railings and sitting on stairs around campus. He wanted to act like he didn't drink up every bit of information he got from Lafayette like it was ambrosia. He wanted to stop being so clingy, but he couldn't help it.

"But, I'm weak! And what's wrong with that?" John sang to the empty stairwell, quoting the song he started becoming addicted to when he first saw the other boy.  
  
"Boy oh boy, I love it when I fall for that, I'm weak!" 

He continued down the stairs and came out at the bottom to the front doors of the dorm building. He spotted Alexander there, and he decided on a game plan. The plan was: freak out, apparently. That is all he did.

John walked out of the glass double doors and flipped his ponytail around, swinging his hips as he walked. He giggled as he passed Alexander, but then he gasped. They locked eyes for a second, and that was all it took to make John distracted enough to trip. Alexander's hand ended up on the small of his back, holding him up. John turned red, hands still tightly grasping the leather jacket. They looked at each other.

He wasn't afraid, though. This was his plan.  
  
Okay, John was freaking out. The blush that was creeping up his cheeks rendered him redder than the fish on his sleeve.

"So, I've heard a lot about you." John muttered.

Alexander laughed, a real laugh, and let go of John, letting him stand back up. "I think you should give Lafayette more credit, hun."

John was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He smiled from the inside out, practically glowing yellow as he leaned in a bit. The pet name sparked some confidence in him.

"I think you should make me." John smirked.

"Maybe I know how to."

\---

Three hours later they were cozy on the couch of Alexander's apartment watching Disney movies.  
  
John snuggled into Alexander more, recounting the past multiple hours. The initial awkwardness in the car melted away as they started laughing about all that they had heard and said to Laf. When they got to Alex's apartment, they just sat down and turned on a random channel. That turned to John recommending Alice in Wonderland, and Alex countering with Hercules. Soon, there was snacks, and they slowly moved closer, until they were full-on cuddling halfway through Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Alexander was the perfect person for a movie date, John came to realize. He had all the hot drinks you could imagine and a plethora of blankets and pillows. Many of which were supporting the nest that they had constructed.

Alexander looked down at John, smiling.

"So what you mean to tell me is that you've been trying to use the bend-and-snap move on me for months?" He mused.

John groaned and buried his face in a pillow, and Alex heard a muffled "Yes." from the mound of blankets.

Alexander chuckled good-naturedly and simply held him tighter, trying to figure out what to do next with him. They'd talked over all the things they'd pried out of Laf about each other, and corrected wrong information, but what else is there? Alex knew there was more to know about the angel sitting in front of him. Its like they were meant to meet, really. John was the light to Alex's darkness, literally and metaphorically. The one thing he longed for more of.

John's phone rang from the coffee table. It was Lafayette himself. John answered and put him on speaker.

"DID YOU TWO MAKE OUT?! I- I MEAN TALK IT OUT!" Lafayette said embarrassingly loudly.

John almost screeched, then dropped the phone on the couch. He left to the bathroom and locked himself in, away from Lafayette and Alexander's cackling.

It was cold in the bathroom, and the vent hit right where John was standing. He got chills. 

John suddenly remembered what he'd relayed to Lafayette, that Alex didn't quite know. Everything from cuddling to...

"OH MY GOD HE SAID WHAT?!"

John hid his face even though there was nothing to hide from. He really wished he'd never said anything to Alex in his entire life. The amount of times John had thought of Alexander while he... his mind trailed into thoughts of everything. All of the encounters they had, how it all just now became something... He thought of the amount of times John had climaxed with Alexander's name on his lips, or another one John had for him... It was almost disgraceful in his opinion.

Suddenly, John didn't feel so cold anymore though. Heat flushed over him, thinking of what Alex could do with the information. Even if he had never...

A knock came from the door. The room went cold. Fear set in.

"John..?" Alexander said.

"Ye-Yeah?" John replied, voice shaky from anxiety.

"Are you okay?"

John exhaled, steadying himself. Alexander cared for him, right? He would be careful... right?  
  
"Of course..."

"Baby, are you sure? It's okay, I promise, I'm not upset with you." Alex murmured, "Please open the door."  
  
"I'm just scared."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Alex pressed his forehead to the door.  
  
"I'm scared I wont be... good." John swallowed hard, "In bed."  
  
"Oh, sweetie. Darling, that's not what I'm worried about. I want you, all of you. You could never be bad. You always make things so amazing. Besides, that's a while away. You're my little cuddlebug right now."   
  
The lock clicked, and John fell into Alex's arms.

"Hi, angel."

John was breathless, he replied, "Thank you..."

"Do you think a little demon could grab a kiss or two?" Alexander joked.

"Yes, yes, please. I thought you'd never-"

Alexander kissed John, and they both felt the connection. All of the love, worry, feelings... All of it had welled up too much to handle. Instantly Alex's hands were in John's hair, lightly running over it, then down, reaching his hand. Alexander grabbed John's hand and held it like a lifeline. When they came to the realization that they were standing in the hall, Alex picked up John bridal-style and plopped him on the couch.

Honestly, neither of them wanted anything more than each other in that moment, just the feeling of being there. the pressure of their hands connected while they sat there in each other's arms, and while he stroked John's hair, Alex remembered something.

\---

" _Non, petit lion. 'e's never been with anyone like zat before." Lafayette confided._

_Alexander gasped lightly, "Really?"_

_Lafayette nodded in response, and took Alex's hand._

_"Be careful with 'im. I believe 'e is in love with you, ami."_

_"He's like the clouds in the sunset, he's bright and vibrant, something you see once in a lifetime. Something to savor. He is the sun and I am the moon. He allows me to shine... I remember, what that idiot did to me... I hope John never feels that, I hope he feels safe... I love him." Alexander said softly._

_Lafayette smiled._

_"I am glad, that you will 'ave each other."_

_"God, me too."_

\---

Alexander came back to himself with his face buried in John's neck and his arms tightly wrapped around his waist. There were tears in his eyes.

Alexander looked up and into John's eyes, and murmured into his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

John nodded, and sighed, pressing his lips to Alex's and trying to soothe him. He wondered what was going through that non-stop mind.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW
> 
> This was almost a full rewrite so I hope you enjoy!!!!! and ofc, leave a comment if you like it! i struggle to find motivation and everything helps :)


End file.
